La historia de México
by Lineve
Summary: ¿Se han preguntado acerca de cómo habrán visto las mismas representaciones de México todas las guerras, desastres, situaciones o eventos en la que este país ha pasado? Aquí se contara la historia de México, contada desde la perspectiva de sus representaciones. Hetalia y sus personajes pertenece a Hima-papa (? solo son de mí pertenencia mis oc's de México.


¡Antes que todo! Por favor, lean las notas finales, puesto que son de importancia y son acerca de la actualización.

Sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Tiempo.

Ya llevaban mucho tiempo.

Su pueblo ya había caminado y caminando y no podía encontrar la señal que _Huitzilopochtli*_ le había dado.

"Me pregunto si me he equivocado y era en el lugar de antes" Pensó una persona mientras veía el horizonte; su piel era de un color moreno canela pero se veía un poco más obscuro por el bronceado que le había ocasionado el sol, su cuerpo estaba bien trabajado y eso le daba un aspecto rudo, y tenía unos hermosos ojos como el oro. Su ropa era un poco extraña, usando un _maxtle* que le pasaba por la ingle y que se ataba en la cintura, en sus pies había un cactli*_ que únicamente tenía taloneras y unas tiras que se ataban en su pantorrilla también tenía una "capa" con colores vivos y muchos adornos. Por último, tenía un hermoso penacho, con más de tres diferentes de plumas con muchos colores.

Soltó un leve suspiro mientras se llevó la mano a su sien y se rasco, estaba pensando y considerando la situación.

"Ya habíamos encontrado un lugar como Huitzilopochtli nos había indicado, pero el águila voló, no creo que eso sea buena señal, por lo que decidimos seguir caminando" Miró a sus acompañantes que descansaban bajo la piedra en la que estaba, todos estaban con algo de desánimo, esperando sus indicaciones. "Pero por otro lado, no estoy seguro de si fue la decisión correcta, si seguimos avanzando y no encontramos otro lugar, eso significaría que el anterior lugar era el correcto, pero quizás no podremos regresar si no seguimos caminando y caminando" Se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos "Así que, planteada la situación… ¿deberíamos regresar?"

Se quedó en esa posición unos segundos, la razón y sus instintos estaban peleados; su razón le decía que regresaran al lugar anterior, pero sus instintos le decían que siguiera adelante.

"Un hombre debe de seguir a sus instintos, pero siempre es más confiable la razón, eh" Se dijo y bajo los brazos.

— Debemos regresar. — Dijo finalmente, tomo un profundo respiro y se preparó para gritar su indicación de regresar.

— ¡ _Tlamatini*!_ — Gritó una voz mientras llegaba corriendo hacia él, a lo que el señor le miro de reojo, el recién llegado al sentir su mirada, se detuvo y tragó con dificultad — Tlamatini _,_ el _yciucatitlanti*_ que iba con el grupo que se adelantó, acaba de llegar.

Al escuchar esto, obtuvo toda la atención del señor y se giró hacia él.

— ¿Un yciucatitlanti? — Preguntó intrigado y frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué noticias trajo?

El llegado le miró y le sonrió.

— Encontraron el lugar. Una serpiente con una águila sobre un nopal en un lago, afirman que la águila no voló, así que deberíamos de ser capaces de llegar a verla si nos apresuramos — Le indico con rapidez, al escuchar esto, el señor se quedó unos segundos en silencio y se giró de inmediato a los ciudadanos.

— ¡Atención! Tomen sus cosas inmediatamente y pongámonos a andar, ¡hemos encontrado el lugar! — Indicó con una sonrisa, ante esto, todos soltaron gritos de alegría y se apresuraron a tomar sus cosas para marcharse. Miro al llegado y paso a su lado. — Gracias por la información, Kone*.

Este solo sonrió mientras se inclinó.

— No hay de qué, Mi Señor.

Se apresuró a bajar de ahí y se adelantó al lugar con pasos rápidos.

"La razón es más importante, claro" Pensó con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras se apresuraba a ir, una piedra estaba en el camino y la pateó desinteresadamente, sin prestar atención a dónde, cayendo en un tronco tirado.

— ¡Wah!

Este al escuchar el sonido, se burló.

— ¿Qué clase de árbol hace ese sonido? — Dijo con una sonrisa burlona sin dejar de caminar, hasta que empezó a disminuir el paso y finalmente se detuvo.

"Eso es verdad…los árboles…no pueden hablar"

Al darse cuenta de eso, se giró de inmediato hacía el tronco mientras dirigía su mano hacía su _macuahuitl*._ Frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba sigilosamente, se entro frente al tronco, y, en un movimiento rápido, lo término de rodear.

— ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! — Dijo con rudeza mientras miraba el otro lado del tronco, y lo que vio ahí hizo que se congelara.

Ahí mismo estaban dos niños, una niña y un niño, según creyó, el niño cubría con su pequeña manita la boca de la niña, mientras esta agarraba la mano del niño, con los ojos cerrados con mucha fuerza, el niño, al darse cuenta de que los había visto, le miro con miedo.

Ambos eran hermosos; la niña tenía el cabello largo, su cabello era evidentemente más claro que el del niño, su piel era curiosamente de una tonalidad clara, no tanto, pero si más que la suya, el niño también tenía esa tonalidad, pero su cabello era de un hermoso color similar al cielo por la noche que tanto le gustaba ver, tanto a él como su gente, sus ojos eran de un hermoso café claro, qué, aunque mostraban miedo, no dejaban de ser hermosos.

Entonces la niña abrió los ojos y vio un hermoso color café, tan hermoso como los del niño.

Se quedó unos segundos ahí, admirándolos con ingenuidad, hasta que el niño, mirando rápidamente a los alrededores, agarro a la pequeña y la levanto de un movimiento, una vez levantados impulso a la niña al bosque.

— ¡Corre! — Le dijo y se giró al mayor, para después sacar una pequeña cuchilla y lanzarse contra este.

Ante esto, finalmente reaccionó y esquivo el ataque del menor; era muy sencillo para ser verdad, puesto que él era mucho más alto que el niño que lo intentaba atacar.

"Aunque solo pueda lastimarme las piernas, ese cuchillo se ve filoso, no debo dejar que me toque" Pensó mientras se alejó del niño unos pasos. Miró de reojo a la niña y ella se había quedado ahí, dudando si hacerle caso al niño o si quedarse.

El niño siguió su mirada y al ver que la miraba a ella, se interpuso entre ella y él, mirándole molesto.

La niña de inmediato se acercó a él y se ocultó en su espalda, se intercambiaron unas palabras que el mayor no pudo escuchar.

Después de su breve plática, le miraron esperando sus movimientos.

El mayor les miro unos segundos hasta que la sintió: Su condición de representación.

Parpadeo un par de veces hasta que, sin quererlo, lo preguntó.

— Ustedes… ¿son representaciones?

Ante esta pregunta, los niños se miraron entre sí, hasta que el niño frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Ante su respuesta, el mayor les sonrió y colocó una rodilla en el suelo para estar a su altura.

— Yo soy una; soy la representación del pueblo Mexica.

Los niños parpadearon y la niña le miro sorprendida.

— Eres… ¿Cómo nosotros?

Mexica asintió.

— ¿Qué hacen dos representaciones solas, y su pueblo? — Cuestionó con precaución.

Los niños se vieron y cuando la niña asintió, el niño habló.

— No sabemos, nosotros…solo sabemos lo que somos por la Luna.

Esto sorprendió a Mexica.

"¿Representaciones sin pueblo?" Se preguntó mientras les miraba "Y por estos lugare…¡ah!" Se interrumpió mientras les veía. "¿Podría ser posible…que representen al nuevo lugar?"

Ante esta incógnita, miró a los niños, tenía que llevarlos con él.

Sonrió suavemente y abrió su boca.

— ¿Quieren venir conmigo?

Esta pregunta los tomó por sorpresa, y se miraron nuevamente, se hablaron entre sí, hasta que miraron a Mexica.

— Si…nos enseñas a ser representaciones…iremos. — Dijo de forma tímida la niña, y ante esto, Mexica les sonrió.

— Les enseñare. Y serán mis hijos por ello, mi familia — Se levantó y extendió su mano. — Vengan.

Los niños nuevamente se miraron y, con timidez, caminaron hacia él, y tomaron sus manos.

Mexica empezó a caminar hasta que los miro de reojo, había una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de la niña y está le calentó el corazón, y la mirada nerviosa del pequeño le hizo encariñarse.

"Sí" pensó Mexica mientras regresaba la mirada a las tierras que se veían a lo lejos mientras una águila volaba en el cielo "Ellos serán mi descendencia"

* * *

Traducciones:

 _Huitzilopochtli -_ Colibrí del sur. El dios que les mando a buscar Tenochtitlán.

 _Maxtle – Taparrabos de algodón._

 _Cactli – Un tipo de "zapato"_

 _Tlamatini – Señor sabio_

Yciucatitlantis – Mensajeros de tipo urgente

Kone- Hijo

 _Macuahuitl – Arma tradicional mexica_

* * *

Wow, ha sido un tiempo desde que he actualizado con mis dos oc's, debo admitir que ya los extrañaba, pero andaba corta de tiempo y no podía subir ningún capitulo (porque escribir sí xD).

En fin, ahora voy a la historia (?

Esta historia está planeada para ser muuuuy larga, y (como dice el título) basada en la Historia de México con mis oc's de esta misma.

Aquí también se verá porque yo pongo a dos representaciones y porque son así, así que si tienen curiosidad por ello, quédense a leer (?

Mis oc's de México no son ninguno de las imágenes, solo puse la imagen brevemente, pero eventualmente los iré dibujando, así que son completamente míos.

Ahora viene lo bueno…las actualizaciones.

Probablemente, serán una por semana, pero, no aquí.

Solo he puesto este capítulo aquí porque hay personas que me siguen y querían saber acerca de esta historia, pero la actualizaré en Wattpad, porque aquí ya no es seguro; Me han plagiado todas mis historias y, sinceramente, me cabrea mucho esto, porque les he metido como 200 denuncias y siguen ahí.

En Wattpad es más fácil que las quiten, así que solo este capitulo estará aquí, ya no actualizaré aquí.

Sin más que decir, espero que les haya gustado y les dejo el enlace de la historia en Wattpad para que sigan las actualizaciones, gracias~

311968044-la-historia-de-m%C3%A9xico- comienzo (Solo junte "comienzo" y ya está ;3)

Lineve.


End file.
